My coach
by Charmedgrays
Summary: When a famous gymnastics coach is murder and when the team finds out that he is coaching the Olympic camping. What happens when Esposito get too close to her.
1. Chapter 1

The Bio

**Name: **Cassie Johnson

**Age: **19

**Boyfriend: **none

**Personality:** Loyal, hard worker, sarcastic, funny, stubborn, caring, determined

**Portrayed by: **Ayla Kell

Cassie Johnson is an Olympic camping in gymnastics and also a world camping.

**Name: **Kate Johnson

**Age: 26**

**Boyfriend: **Yes

**Personality:** Loyal, funny, caring, Sarcastic, protective, sweet.

Portrayed by: Amber Heard Kate Johnson is Cassie older sister and works as a doctor. She is also an Olympic camping in Figure skating

When a famous gymnastics coach is murder and when the team finds out that he is coaching the Olympic camping. What happens when Esposito get too close to her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

The room was dark when a young girl walk into the gym and took out her cell phone to see the light sift when she turn on the light at the gym and when she turns around a look at Uneven bars and see all the blood there and see the coach hanging there and just as another girl walk in she screams.

Backett, Castle, Ryan and Esposito all walk into the gym together as they see Lanie staning over the coach. „do we have a id of him" Ryan asks as he walk over to her „Yeah the vic name is Derek White and he is one of the coach here." The officer said to them „who id him" Kate asked him „the girls who found him, they came in her at 6:30 and found the gym dark and turned on the light and they what did they call it yes Uneven bars" the officer said to them "Ryan, Esposito can you go talk to the girls you found him" "you get it" they say and walk to talk to the girls "Lanie does he not look familiar to you" Kate said to her "Yes he does" Lanie said and look at him "Backett do you thank you know him" Castle asks her "No but it is like I seen him before" she says

"So you found him" Ryan ask one of the girl "Yes oh god I just swift coaches and he was just starting to train me" she said "Was he a better coach?" Ryan ask "Yes he is Cassie Johnson coach" she said "Who is Cassie Johnson" She look at him like he was crazy" don't you watch the Olympic, Cassie Johnson just won like all-around, Balance beam, Floor Exercise and was the team was in the first place„ „So she is like a Olympic camping „Ryan said „Yes and it is in her blood, her sister was a Olympic camping and so was her dad and so is her brother" "Okay thank you but do you know where I can find Cassie Johnson"

"Okay you found him with you friend" Esposito asked the other girl "Yes Sarah was here when I got her and she was screaming and I look at the Uneven bar and I saw him" Clover said "Oh my god what will Cassie do" "Cassie is she is daughter" Esposito asked her "No but he looks at her as one he was be training her since she was 8 years old but she start when she was 6 years old" Clover told him "She is his star" "Yes she just got back from the Olympic, she won all-around, Balance Beam, Floor exercise and the team won first Place" "Thank you Clover if you think of anything call me"

Ryan and Esposito walk back to Kate, Lanie and Castle "So the Vic just got back from London and one of his girl was competing" Ryan said "The Olympic game" Kate said "Yes her name is Cassie Johnson" Esposito said "That is why he look so familiar" Lanie said "Yes she won first place in all-around, Balance Beam and Floor exercise, and the Team won first place too" Kate "One of the girls told me he has be her coach since she was 8 years old" Esposito told them "Do they know where we can find her" Kate said "Yes Sarah one of the girl told me that she lives somewhere in Manhattan"


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I change Cassie sister name to Emma.

Chapter two

Kate Backett walks into the station to see Esposito, Ryan and Castle watching something on Esposito computer. "What are you guys watching?" "Cassie Johnson in the Olympic" Castle said "She is really good" Ryan said "Yes and to thank that she is only 19 years old and she is a world camping and Olympic camping at age 19" Esposito "Yes she is and do we know where she lives" Kate asked "No we don't" Ryan answer "We look at under her name and nothing" Esposito said "Wait look under her coach, did one of her girl say that Cassie was like is daughter and his star" Castle asked "Yes so maybe so no one would find where she lived it is under his name" Ryan said Esposito start to look under Derek White "No nothing only his apartment" he says "Okay wait she was a sister maybe she lives with her" Ryan told them Just as then the Captain Roy Montgomery walks to them with a girl that looks like she just came from a run. "Detectives let me introduce you to Cassie Johnson" he said to them "Miss Johnson I am Detective Kate Backett, this is Detective Esposito, Detective Ryan and this is Richard Castle" Kate told her "Nice to meet you, Clover called me and told my about Derek and I came over as soon as I could" Cassie told her "Wait Clover had your number" Ryan asked her "Let go little more private" Kate said to her and walk to with her to break room and with her team. "Yes she does we are good friends have been since she start to train with Derek I mean Coach White I'm sorry I can't thank strait right now" Cassie told them "It is okay but how long have you know Derek White" Ryan asked her "Since I was 8 years old, when he starts to train with me my old coach moved so I had to get a new one. He was been with me to all of my competition and new you are telling me that he is dead" Cassie told them "Yes we are so sorry for your lost we were told that you were like a daughter to him" Castle said to her "Thank you Mr. Castle and Yes he look at me like I was is on daughter and he was like my dad more than my father was" she told them and but her head in her hand "When was the last time you saw him" Kate asked her "Wait you thank I killed him, because I can tell you all right new that I didn't. Last time I saw him was yesterday around noon we went running together and he called me last night" "What did you talk about" Esposito asked her "He called me very day just to talk you know, he wanted to know how my day was and when I wanted to start training again and if I wanted to coach little girl that wore staring to learn gymnastic" Just then a woman walks into the break room white a young boy around Cassie age and hugs her. "Cassie we just heard about Derek we are so sorry" the boy told her as he hugged her to. Captain Roy Montgomery walk in with them "Detectives this is Cassie sister Emma and her brother Daniel" Captain said "Nice to meet you we are sorry to just walk in here but we heard about Derek we had to go see Cassie they wore close" Emma told them, still hugging her sister as Cassie start to cry on her sister shoulder. "Yes we heard, Ryan, Esposito can you take Cassie somewhere maybe outside so we can talk to her brother or sister" Kate asked them "Sure we can" Esposito answered her as Cassie let go of her sister and walk out the break room with them. "Wait we can we be with our sister we need us right new, do you know what it is like to lose a trainer." Daniel told them "No we don't but we need to talk to both of you, what did you thank about their relationship" Kate asked them "Well they wore close, they start to get a lot closer after your mom died when she was 12 and when our dad unable to come to her school plays and stuff like that he was there to support her and they got closer." Emma told them "Maybe a little to close" Castle asked them "If you are thanking that he was abusing her then the answer is no" Daniel yelled at them "He would not do that to her. Now if you excuse us we would like to see our sister new" Emma said to them as they walk to too find her sister.

In the meantime Cassie, Ryan and Esposito were talking outside. "I just can believe that he is gone" Cassie told them "We are so sorry for your lost but we have to ask you where you wore last night" Ryan asked her "I was with my brother at our apartment, we live together" Cassie told them "Okay what did you do" Esposito asked her "After dinner we went out for a run and when we came back I took a shower and I went on my computer while I was waiting for him to finish and when he was done we watch a movie together" Cassie told them "Okay where can we find you if we have more questions for you" Esposito asked her Emma and Daniel walk out of the station and to Cassie "Can I one of your note book" Cassie asked them "Here you can have my" Esposito handed her his notebook "Here is my home address and my phone number and if you can find me at home I put the address of my gym" Cassie told them as she handed Esposito his book to him and she walk to her sister car. "You know that you cannot be with her" Ryan told him was they walk back inside "Yes I know that but she is a beautiful girl" Esposito said to him. 


End file.
